iHave to Stay
by H-Rex
Summary: What happens when Sam's Perfect Twin Sister, can't go back to her fancy boarding school? When Melanie finds out Sam and Freddie have kissed Melanie is determined to get the two together. Sam finds out of the plan. War on. Warning May Contain Seddie
1. Chapter 1

**What happens when Sam's Perfect Twin Sister, can't go back to her fancy boarding school? When Melanie finds out Sam and Freddie have kissed Melanie is determined to get the two together. Sam finds out of the plan. It's an all out war between her, and her sister Sam. When it ends? Nobody knows. The outcome? Seddie.**

**Just to let you know. This is before iThink They Kissed, but other mentions of other episodes may happen so yea. Anyway I hope you like the story.**

I blasted my Pearpod as me; Melanie and my mom drove to the airport. Melanie was going back to her boarding school after having that date with Freddie and kissing him. My Freddie. I wasn't his only kiss anymore. My idiotic sister. Even if he thought we were the same person. As we got to the airport we looked for the person that rides on the plane with Melanie. Felt bad for her having to sit next to Miss Perfect. We found her and my mother started lecturing about how she better stay good and call if she was going to have too much beer. Same old, Same old.

"Um excuse me Miss Puckett?" Said the lady that Melanie knew from her rich snobby boarding school. My mother looked up.

"WHAT??" She was annoyed obviously.

"Um yes, while Miss Melanie here was away visiting you two the Prescott Academy has come down with lice. Nobody is allowed back in, until the lice are gone. Melanie will have to stay with you two for another month thank you." The lady said walking away. My mother began cursing and walking after her.

"I pay for the tickets and to send her to that fancy smachy boarding school and you guys let it become ridden with lice how dare you!" She said.

"I'm sorry but that wasn't my responsibility." She said walking away.

"Well it looks like I'm with you guys for another month. You think Principal Franklin will let me back into Ridgeway? Last time I saw him we were still in Grammar School." She said going off about how much he loved her back then. I didn't want her to be there. Ridgeway was my territory not hers. Plus I would have to explain to everyone why there was suddenly two of me. And that the other half…. Was perfect… great.

"I'm sure he will, he loves you, who doesn't." I said grabbing her bags and walking to the car, the direction my mother went.

"Freddie doesn't god I like him so much and he thinks I'm you!" She said complaining.

"What's wrong with being me?" I said growling.

"Nothing nothing you're great. Its just he's scared of you." She said hands up in defense. I grinned.

"Eh he'll figure it out when he sees both of us in the same room." I said grinning thinking of a new way to torture him.

"Well then I'm glad I get to be with you for a few more weeks, I missed you!" She said hugging me.

"No hugging." I growled.

"Sorry." She said. We got in the car and we went back to our house. My room still had the other bed in it so that became Melanie's bed for the extra month. I never liked sharing my room.

"Well see ya." I said.

"Wait where are you going?" She asked.

"Groovie Smoothies, then Carly's." I explained. She frowned. I sighed.

"You want to come?" I asked. She jumped up and ran out the door with me.

"So how are we going to get Freddie to believe that I exist?" She asked. Oh foolish foolish Melanie.

"I got a plan." I said smirking. Melanie seemed scared but I didn't care. I quickly called Carly explaining that Melanie was staying for a month and that we were coming over. Carly okayed it.

"Ok Melanie when we get to Carly's, I want you to knock on Freddie's door and pretend your me playing you and ask him to come over to Carly's ok?" I said. She agreed glad she was getting face to face time with Freddie.

" I walked into Carly's apartment lightly shutting the door and listening as Melanie knocked on Freddie's door.

"Oh hi Sam." He said.

"It's me Melanie anyway you want to come over to Carly's?" She said in her sweet sing songy voice.

"Sure I was going to come over for rehearsal in a few minutes, Melanie." He said. I was going to have to punch him for that making fun of me… kind of. I heard them come in and Freddie bounce on the couch I was in the kitchen… looking for ham.

"Oh hey Fredweird." I said sitting next to him.

"Hi, again Sam." He said without looking up from his phone. I giggled; this was going to be fun.

"Hey when did you change?" He asked. I laughed.

"I didn't?" Trying to surpress my giggles. I monitored for Melanie to come and sit next to him on the other side. He felt her sit down.

"Hey Carly you ready for rehearse.. AH!" He shouted, but not too loud.

"Sam when did you change again, and were you just next to me." He said pointing at me then her until he finally realized there were two Sam's sitting next to him. His face was priceless. He turned to me.

"Who are you?" He asked, confused. This was awesome.

"I'm Sam, Freddie you know the one who sent your phone to Cambodia." I said smirking. He rolled his eyes and turned to my sister.

"Who are you?" He asked no believing me particularly.

"Hi I'm Melanie, we've met before." She said sticking out her hand to shake. I almost lost it right there.

"Who did I go out with last night?" He asked.

"Melanie." I said simply. His face kind of dropped. Probably because he was wrong and that I did have a twin sister.

"Why did you say it was a prank and that you didn't have a sister?" He asked. Melanie was confused.

"So I could do this. Now wasn't this little exchange fun." I said grinning Melanie gave me a disapproving look. I didn't care. Carly came down the stairs.

"Hi Sam, Hi Melanie…. Hi Freddie." She said trying not to laugh at Freddie's annoyed face.

"Come Freddifer, let's go rehearse iCarly."

**I figured 'Hey let's not end with a cliffhanger this time' Even though it kind of is. Anyway next chapter? Probably tomorrow. Thank you and good morning(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**God its a long chapter. The seem to get longer and longer. Which isn't bad. Anyway read please.**

**Melanie's P.O.V**

"Hello world to infinity and beyond!" I heard Sam say. First time I've watched iCarly in the studio.

"Sam stop acting like Buzz Light-year and continue on with the show." Carly scolded. I giggled.

"Well today we have a special treat for you guys." Sam explained.

"Yes have you ever wondered what would happen if there were two Sam's?" Carly asked. My que to get ready to go on camera.

"Yes I have but it's nothing like this Carly!" Sam said sarcastically. I frowned even though I knew Sam was kidding.

"Stop it Sam, anyway say hello to Sam's twin sister Melanie!" She shouted. And I popped in front of the screen.

"Now most of you are probably thinking, there's two Sam's? Run to the near hospital!" Carly said.

"But it's not really like that, me and Sam are total opposites." I said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She's perfect, goes to a fancy boarding school with outstanding grades and will be a new addition to the show for the month she is staying here!" Sam said. This time I rolled my eyes and fixed the new bright pink shirt I was wearing with a short black mini. I told Sam I was trying to impress Freddie but really I was doing it so it seemed like I knew nothing about Sam and Freddie. Truth was I knew everything. As Carly and Sam continued on with the show I was only parts of certain blab cam segments and a short play. I watched how Sam and Freddie acted around each other. How there hands bumped and they did nothing about it. How Sam wouldn't hit him as hard as she could even though she said she does. Trust me I know how hard she can hit. She was constantly fixing her hair or clothes. I knew. Sam liked Freddie. And Freddie liked Sam. She was determined to get the truth out.

"Anyway that basically ends this show, any last words Melanie?" Carly asked. Had I really zoned out for that long?

"Yes actually I have to ask. What would be your favorite episode of iCarly after all the ones you have done?" I asked. I knew where I was going with it.

"Umm well my personal favorite would be when we made Freddie's pants explode." Sam said smiling. Freddie smirked and chuckled.

"My favorite is the one where we stayed up for 24 hours. Weather we got the record or not." He said. Carly was next and she was thinking.

"My favorite is when Sam stood up for Freddie after kids started teasing him." She said. I lit up. She did my dirty work for me.

"Yea that's my favorite too! Sam what happened when you went to apologize to him, you never came back!" I said wanting to know. I already knew. Sam and Freddie had shared their first kisses together. When Freddie had said that him and Sam were never going to do that again after I kissed him I knew instantly.

"Uh, I just went to apologize and Freddork here wanted to talk about life. So you know after publicly humiliating him I figured I would stay and hear him out." She said trying to be as calm as she could. But I could tell she was lying. She knew that I knew that she was lying. Here eyes were begging me not to question it more.

"So Sam have you kissed anyone since?" I said. Shit. I meant to say yet! I began to silently panic.

"Since?" Carly asked. (In this story she doesn't know yet.) I didn't know what to say to cover it up.

"Um Mels you know I've never kissed anyone silly." She said patting me on the back. Well more like smacking. HARD. I figured well I might as well go with it.

"Yea well I figured that since you and Freddie were together. Alone. That both of you would you know, get it over with." I said calmly. I knew my sister. But she knew me.

"Well we didn't why would I kiss this dork?" She said hitting him. Still playful to her but I figured I wouldn't question that.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that you haveee." I said in a singly voice.

"Prove it." Freddie said.

"Repeat the words you said after I kissed you on our date last week." I said. Freddie looked down.

"Um I don't remember them." He said attempting to cover up.

"Yes you do." I said.

"Freddie what did you say." Sam said. Taking a step towards him. Challenging him.

"Um. I said. You swore we would never do that again." He said quietly. I knew what he said perfectly. Sam and Carly? Not so much.

"What?" Carly asked.

"Speak louder." Sam instructed.

"I said you swore we would never do that again." He said louder. Loud enough for everybody to hear.

"You told her?!?!?" Sam yelled.

"YOU TWO KISSED!" Carly screamed.

"CARLY!" Me, Freddie, and Sam yelled. We all looked at the camera. Shit. Freddie quickly fumbled an excuse that we had to go and turned off the camera.

"Good job Carls." Sam said jokingly.

"My bad." I said grinning.

"You planned this!" Sam shouted.

"So? I have you DNA I'm capable of doing devious things to." I said.

"So are two like dating?" Carly asked. Good question I thought.

**Cliffy. Anyway review I loved to hear your thoughts.**


End file.
